De pasados tortuosos a presentes y futuros inciertos
by karma3985
Summary: La guerra trae consigo dolor y sufrimiento, la venganza lleva consigo una cuota muy similar pero... ¿Una maldición?, ¿Qué daños puede hacer?, ¿Realmente una persona que ha sido maldita puede verse afectada?, ¿Será un mito o realidad?. Créditos al creador de la imagen, los personajes de esta historia son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.


**De pasados tortuosos, a presentes y futuros inciertos**

 **Prólogo**

 **Corría el siglo XVI, la aldea que me vio nacer estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de mercenarios de distintas latitudes, quienes pretendían saquear sus riquezas, esclavizar al pueblo y violar a sus mujeres; eran minoría pero lograron flaquear y penetrar nuestras murallas.**

 **Konoha, mi patria amada – la más acaudalada entre las aldeas - era reducida a cenizas y escombros; es doloroso ser testigo ocular de como cientos de familias –incluyendo la mía- eran separadas, en muchos casos para siempre, ver a tus amigos-aquellos con quién correteaste de niño- ser atravesados por los fierros, padres de familia, hijos, jóvenes, adultos ser desmembrados como cerdos.**

 **El olor a putrefacción y a carne quemada perforaba los pulmones, tambores de guerra repiqueteaban por todo el campo de batalla, gritos de auxilio y clemencia se escuchaban por doquier; Caronte bajó de su barca y caminaba por nuestras tierras.**

 **Yo, el superdotado de la tierra del fuego, aún a mi corta edad, era respetado no solo por el legado de mi padre en las estrategias, también me labré un nombre propio por mi ingenio en las tácticas de contra ataque y defensa.**

 **Es irónico pensar que un año atrás mi única añoranza era ser una nube. Ahora, no solo llevaba conmigo el salvaguardar la paz de mi pueblo, la venganza se había convertido en un huésped perpetuo de mí ser.**

 **Luché con todas mis fuerzas, me abrí camino entre soldados y cadáveres, el cielo que una vez fue radiante había tomado un color tenue y grisáceo, no se sabía cuándo comenzaba o finalizaba el día; fue entonces que fijé mi mirada en un punto en el horizonte… era él… el auto proclamado "Inmortal", aquel infeliz que tenía una cuenta que saldarme.**

 **Cabalgué rumbo a donde el infame estaba, la lid entre ambos parecía de nunca acabar pero un ínfimo descuido de su parte lo condujo hacia su propia muerte, tomé su hoz y la hundí en su cuerpo.**

 **-¡Maldito! Te sacaré las entrañas y me las comeré, no te perdonaré tal injuria, sentirás la ira de Lord Jashin en carne propia, tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver, en esta vida o en la venidera y te haré pagar… ¡Me vengaré!**

 **\- ¡No me digas! … - pues dile a tu señor dios que te salve de una muerte inminente… - me carcajeé- ¡Hey, tu!... "Lord Jashin", ¡materialízate! Que tu hijo amado suplica tu gracia… -¡Silencio!- Creo que es sordo o al menos no eres su predilecto- le dije.**

 **\- ¿Te atreves a blasfemar contra mi señor?, ¿Profanas su nombre?, ¿Te burlas de su poder?; eso no te lo perdonaré, ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- gritó a todo pulmón, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. -Empuñando las solapas de mi traje para acercarse a mi oído- te maldigo en nombre de él, errarás por este mundo, desearás la muerte en innumerables ocasiones más ella no estará atenta a tu clamor pero lo peor será que dañarás a una persona que amas hasta provocar su muerte…**

 **-Mientras llegue ese día… ¡Muere!, y con la misma, desenvainé mi espada, izándola por el tétrico celaje, para luego llevarla hasta el cuello del maldito que mató a mi mentor, sin remordimiento alguno, le cercené la cabeza de a tajo.**

 **Tomé la cabeza del occiso, la clavé en una estaca como señal de victoria, la batalla fue nuestra, los terroristas fueron pereciendo uno a uno, de forma caótica y mi venganza… ¡Saldada!**

 **\- ¡Patrañas!, - grité, tirando un escupitajo al suelo- Como si fuera a creerme una mierda de esas…**

 **Y es aquí donde una serie de hechos desafortunados comienzan…**

* * *

 **Otra ocurrencia más de mi maquiavélica cabecita.**

 **Dedicado a todos los seguidores de esta hermosa pareja, así como, a las nuevas generaciones de escritores de fanfics; espero como siempre que el relato sea de su agrado, agradezco de antemano su apoyo incondicional. Mención aparte para Karitnis- san y Coeli Nara, gracias infinitas por leer el previo y darme sugerencias.**

 **¡ Saludos y buenas vibras para todos… un abrazo a la distancia!**

 **Recomendación:** **BUNRI de Coeli Nara, yo como siempre de intensa espero y lo continúes para… ¡Ya!**


End file.
